The Organization Go Trick Or Treating
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: Mass Murderers, Edward Cullen and the Jedward Twins from The X Factor? Looks like the Organization are going Trick or Treating this Halloween! With Sora tagging along, will this be a Troubled Trick or Sweet Treat? Halloween One-Shot. Laugh, Enjoy and R&R!


**Oh god, I just had to. Went into my head and couldn't leave. So relax, read, maybe get a few giggles from it, and ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Might be extremely OOC.**

* * *

Screaming faces. Bright lights cascading in the never ending darkness. Tiny screams coming from miniature sized skeletons and witches alike.

To Demyx, who was walking home on the 31st October from the grocery store, watching as thin faces peered at him through the houses in the neighbourhood surrounding Castle Oblivion wasn't his favourite thing to do. He shivered slightly, the ice-cold air not helping in the slightest, and squeezed the brown paper bag, which was keeping guard things he had bought to get the thoughts of Halloween off his head, he held in both his arms just a little tighter. Heaving a sigh while chewing his bottom lip in what began to look like an uncomfortable pout, the lingering faces began to disappear into the dark, the moonlight being his only light home, as he got closer finally, his eyes sought out the place he really wanted to be; the solitary mansion standing tall and proud, glowing with warmth.

He grinned, slowly gaining speed as he got closer and closer, not noticing the hooded figure waiting outside the gates. As soon as he reached the thick black bars, he fumbled around the lock, attempting to open it as soon as possible.

A few feet away, the figure began towards him, snapping a twig in two. Demyx heard this and froze up, dropping the lock and jumping backwards. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders roughly, making him Yelp. Someone was breathing heavily down his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Boo." They whispered. Demyx screamed and ran to the gate, clambering over it and running towards the mansion forgetting all about his groceries.

Pulling the hood down, Axel began to laugh his head off while watching Demyx race into the house complaining about 'A mass murderer' hanging outside the mansion, wiping a few tears away from his eyes. He walked over, pulling out the key to the lock and opened the gates. Noticing the brown paper bag lying alone, and filled with Demyx's favourite Candy _(_**A/N:** _I Americanised it for you guys ;D)_, Axel couldn't help but hide it somewhere around the mansion so he would never find it.

After hiding it in the nearest mouth of a gargoyle, which took a lot of time to actually make it fit, he was satisfied and chuckled his way into the mansion.

== x ==

Meanwhile, Demyx was explaining his latest adventure in the woods... with some added details.

"...So the gate wouldn't open because the murderer DEADLOCKED it, and I heard something behind me, and I jumped back, and someone was grabbing me by the shoulders, trying to drag me into the woods, but I screamed "NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" But He was like "TOO BAD", and I punched him which knocked him out, climbed over the gate and now I'm here!"

It looked like no one was listening; Roxas was staring at the TV, Naminé doodling on her sketchpad in the corner, Kairi and Riku conversing in the other corner with Marluxia and Xigbar, Zexion was on the sofas attempting to read his 1500 page novel and ignore Larxene who was bothering him, Xemnas was trying to create the next few missions, reluctantly giving them all that day off and the others were around the castle, doing whatever they usually do.

Demyx sighed, and plonked himself down onto the sofa as Axel walked in holding his laughter. The two began to watch TV, until Demyx noticed someone standing in front of him staring. He looked up, jumped back and began screaming at the proximity of Sora.

"So what happened next after you knocked the murderer out!?" Sora shouted. Everyone stared at him, while Axel tried to stop himself from laughing aloud, wondering how he could believe such lies while Demyx asked "How did he get here?!"

"Dude, he doesn't need a reason." Roxas started, looking at Demyx before watching some show called 'The X Factor' on TV. "It's _Sora_ – he's literally everywhere."

Demyx nodded his head in recognition, looking at the TV as twins John and Edward appeared on the stage.

"Hey, they look rather cool!" he exclaimed, watching as everyone partially agreed with him, apart from Zexion who replied "Of course you think they do, you literally have the same hair style as them."

When the twins started singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears, however, everyone's opinions changed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Roxas screamed, trying to look away and hiding behind Naminé.

"MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Marluxia screamed while pretending to scratch them out.

"WHAT THE – " Axel stated, pretending to faint as Larxene just about caught him.

Everyone else was staring at the TV in shock, apart from Sora and Demyx who were bobbing their heads along to the music and complimenting them.

When it ended, the room was silent.

"Well that was... Interesting." Xemnas stated, most people nodding and going back to whatever they were doing.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Demyx and Sora screamed at the same time, watching as everyone began to sweatdrop.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring, and everyone stared at it. Axel then remembered – he had forgotten to lock the gate!

Demyx and Sora, being as stupid as they are, decided to answer the door to a group of fifteen kids, ranging from the ages of six to fourteen, waiting patiently. As the pair looked at them dumbfounded, they watched the kids begin to sing a rhyme out of key.

"Halloween is coming and the geese are getting fat – "

"But today _is_ Halloween..." Demyx pointed out. The Kids continued.

"Would you please put a penny in the old man's hat – "

"Sure! Where's the old man?!" Sora asked surprised, and still the kids continued.

"If you haven't got a penny, a hit-me will do – "

"You want me to hit the old man?!" Demyx shouted as everyone in the mansion began to facepalm at their behaviour. The kids getting irritated sang quickly.

"If you haven't got a hit-me, God bless you and the old man too!" They finished quickly, holding out their bags.

"I'm going to DIE!? What – oh, are these for me?" Demyx smiled, about to put his hand in one before Sora stopped him and knelt down to a 7 year old looking at him with big eyes. He knelt down and looked at her, giving her a goofy grin.

Suddenly, she began to cry.

Sora jumped back, one of the older children grabbing the child, glaring at the two before they all ran away.

Everyone watched them leave; the crowd watching knowing why and the other two wondering what they did wrong. Demyx and Sora looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders before going back inside and sitting on the couches.

After everyone followed suit, Axel running outside to make sure he locked the gate this time, it all seemed a bit boring. No one wanted to return to the TV in fear of the twins appearing again, Xemnas had sorted all the missions for the next few months until Christmas and everyone else was –

"Bored." Everyone said, sighing and crossing their arms at the same time. Naminé closed her sketchpad, unable to draw anything else, and suddenly came up with the idea...

"How about _we_ go Trick or Treating?" she said in a tone that was loud to a mouse but quiet to everyone in the house. Everyone swivelled around to her, asking her to speak up. She sighed, repeating what she said.

Only two people said yes.

Sora and Demyx jumped up, about to make their way out the door, when everyone stopped them.

"Do you guys even know what to do?" Roxas pointed out, an eyebrow raised. When the pair shook their heads, he started listing things off.

"OK, You would need a Costume – well, you guys don't need them as you already look like clowns... "

Sora Gasped. "I KNOW WHAT I'LL BE!" He ran up the stairs and came down a few minutes later with his hair, apparently gelled back and wearing 'normal' clothing while Glitter was spread all over his face and a pair of vampire teeth clamped in his left hand.

"What are you supposed to be?" Larxene snapped.

Sora gave her a goofy grin, replying "Edward Cullen, of course!"

Roxas Sighed. "Never letting you watch Twilight again. Anyway, You would also need a trick-or-treat bag, a rhyme – well, not really, and more people to go with. I don't think anyone else would want to – "

"We'll all go." Xemnas spoke up, people looking at him thinking he was crazy.

"What do you mean!?" Zexion spoke up exasperated, slamming his book shut with force that made the whole mansion shake.

"Does it look like we have anything else to do?" He said, and everyone sadly agreed, standing up.

"Well, sir, I don't see a point in it. I mean, Halloween doesn't even have a meaning to it, and it represents evil things like witches, which like Santa and the Christmas holiday, certainly don't exist – "

"That's enough of your babbling, Number XI. We're going and that's final." Xemnas snapped, pointing everyone to the door wordlessly as Marluxia reluctantly grabbed some bags and made his way out too.

Sora stood at the hallway, gawking at the door after Zexion. "SANTA ISN'T REAL!?"

And with that, he sulked out the door in his supposed Edward Cullen outfit.

== x ==

They walked up to the first house – well, Demyx and Sora skipping while everyone trudged along reluctantly – and knocked on the door, watching as a balding man in his early 40's opened the door with a bucket of candy.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The two screamed, causing the man to wince back. He smothered a fake smile on his face, holding out the bucket while repeating the words "ONE EACH!" when Demyx attempted to take a handful. Sora took one and looked at the stranger with big eyes. He rugby tackled him to the floor, shouting thank you while the organization attempted to pull him off. All it took was Kairi to punch him in the back of the head to get him off the now trembling guy covered in Glitter. Everyone dragged Sora away to the next house as he pouted in annoyance.

After 20 houses, the two hyper-active ones were still looking to go around the houses, not as everyone expected. Kairi and Riku were planning to drag Sora away soon – they had better things to do than follow these guys around, and the trip back to the Islands is a few hours long.

"OK Guys, last house." Xemnas stated, to the joy of everyone apart from Demyx and Sora who groaned. They walked up the drive and knocked on the door, grinning when they saw it was an elderly lady with two buckets of sweets.

"Trick or Treat!" They said, grinning. The woman smiled, leaning on the edge of the doorframe.

"You all look like a nice group of young people! Now, what are all of you supposed to be?" she asked, and everyone replied with the first thing in their heads.

Everyone in the Organization said "Robbers", Naminé was an "Angel", Kairi happened to be a "Princess" and Riku was a "Wrestler".

"And I'm Edward Cullen!" Sora finished, grinning like a mad man as everyone took a few steps back.

"Never. Watching. Twilight. Again." Roxas muttered under his breath. Naminé giggled, making Roxas blush and look away.

"...I see. Well, here you go." She presented the bowls and let everyone take a handful. Demyx was about to take more, but Xemnas told everyone to make their way back to Castle Oblivion. Sora waved the lady as she watched them walk down the street. She waved back, sighing happily.

"Such nice kids..." she said, wondering back inside and went back to watching TV.

When the group reached the gates, Demyx gasped and dropped his bag, not noticing the candy roll out into muddy puddles and hide in the grass.

"What is it?! IS IT A WITCH!?" Sora asked, Gasping too and looking towards the sky. Suddenly, Demyx ran towards the gargoyle that was outside the gate and grabbed a brown paper bag. He looked inside it, seeing his groceries from earlier crushed and broken at the bottom. Suddenly it began to rain, turning his bag into a pile of soggy paper mush.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, dropping down onto his knees and attempting to save all his lost candy and made Sora join in too.

Meanwhile, the rest of the organization, Kairi, Riku and Naminé literally collapsed on the sofas and chairs spread all over the front living room.

"Never again." Roxas stated, staring into a space while trying to block off Demyx's screams.

"Agreed" was the echo across the room, all hoping to never go trick or treating again.

* * *

**Hmm. This Sucks. Happy Halloween anyway :D**

**I realised today that I have like no one to Beta. If anyone's interested, then sure I'll Beta for you – as long as It's Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Fruits Basket or Twilight :3**

**BTW, John and Edward Exist. I love them. The only reason I watch the show, because I call them "THE DEMYX TWINS!" Just google them xD**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
